Take A Look At My Girlfriend
by MisuzSirius
Summary: Harry's walking all alone and he's thinking about the one main problem in his life, Ginny. He doesn't love her anymore because his heart now belongs to Hermione. Song: Cupid's Chokehold. Artist: Gym Class Heroes. R&R please! DH Spoilers! Songfic.


**Song: **Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song or the characters.

-------------------

'Take A Look At My Girlfriend'

* * *

**  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

It wasn't that Harry _hated_ Ginny; it was just that she seemed less beautiful, talented and funny next to – to Hermione. Yes, Hermione, the beautiful and _very_ smart girl that Ron _also_ happened to like.

**  
It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend**

**And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'**

And that was the problem. How could Harry let Ron know that he liked Hermione? The answer was simple. He couldn't let him know. Harry couldn't ruin this for Ron, he just couldn't. Ron was his best friend and had helped him through a lot. I mean, he had left Harry and Hermione when they were looking for Horcruxes, but he _had_ come back, hadn't he? And everyone knew Ron's luck was really bad. He almost _never_ got something that he wanted. So, if he wanted Hermione this time, then why should Harry ruin it for him? So Harry had stepped aside and ignored his feelings, which was a mistake.

**I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is**

**We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun**

Day by day Harry grew more restless. He felt the need to see Hermione every 2 minutes. He loved spending time with her, especially when Ron - or anyone else for that matter - wasn't around. He loved her laugh and her smile. He loved the way she said his name, "Harry," with a little smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. Before Harry used to think that Hermione wouldn't know a joke if it danced in front of her naked, in the shape of Lord Voldemort. Years later, however, he realised that he was mistaken. Hermione was one of the happiest and funniest people on earth.

**(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

And now, back to Ginny. Well, Harry didn't ever have much to say about Ginny whenever Hermione was around. Whenever someone asked him something like, "I heard you and Ginny are getting married!" he always replied with a nod, never taking his eyes off of Hermione. No one noticed that he didn't seem interested in Ginny anymore, except for Harry himself.

**It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son**

**And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)**

Harry knew that if his parents were alive, they probably would've picked Hermione over Ginny any day. But, unfortunately, Harry's parents weren't alive and he had to make the decision all by himself. He put the fact that Ron and Hermione might get married soon, out of his head. He kept telling himself that he would find a solution by that time. He told himself that he would think up a solution the next day but, he never did. This was, of course, one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made in his life. And he was about to pay the price very soon because by the time Harry had a little bit of an idea for solving the 'marriage' problem, it was too late.

**I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)**

**  
It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure  
**

It was a warm, winter day when Harry's cell phone had rang and he had received the dreadful news. Hermione had called him but, not to tell Harry that she had realised that the whole time she had loved him and not Ron. No, no. Instead she had told Harry that Ron and her were going to get married very soon because Ron had proposed to her last night. As Harry tossed his phone to the floor, he felt his happy little world get smashed to bits, just like the cell phone.

**  
Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here**

Harry knew it was true love. Harry knew that he should've stopped the marriage. He was standing right there as best man but still, he didn't do anything except encourage Ron, who looked very pale. "…then I declare you bonded for life," the little wizard had said. Harry had wanted to blast Ron out into space but he stayed still and silent as Ron and Hermione leaned forward and kissed. Then, as Ron picked up Hermione and ran down the aisle, Harry almost ran down after them.

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

It was about 2 years later that Harry stood at the foot of Hermione's bed in the hospital. She was holding her newborn, Rose, close to her chest. They were the only ones in the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to say the words he had meant to say for years to Hermione. Just then, the nurse came in with Ron and said,

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but, Mrs. Weasley needs her rest. I am afraid you have to leave." Harry didn't move. He stood there with his mouth open. "Did you hear what I said?" Said the nurse, sounding irritated. "You have to leave, _now._"

As the nurse pushed Harry out of the room, Harry and Hermione's eyes locked onto each other's. "I…" Began Harry but then stopped. As soon as he was in the hallway and the door had closed behind him, he sat in a chair. He let the anger, disappointment and sadness come out of his eyes disguised as tears. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny staring at him. She also had tears in her eyes but they were from happiness.

"You alright, Harry?"

"Yes. Ginny, I just wanted to tell you that –" He stopped, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 2 years. Thinking about how he had lost Hermione to Ron. But that was his own fault… He couldn't take any of his anger out on Ginny by ending it with her. He didn't want to ruin her life, just like he had ruined his own.

"Yes?" She said, sounding uncertain.

"Ginny," Harry said, feeling nervous. For once in his life he knew what he had to do. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Several emotions flickered across her face but Harry only took notice of 2 of them – Relief and happiness.

"Of course I will." She said, tears forming in her eyes again. She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Harry. You've been through so much… You've felt so much pressure, haven't you?"

_You have no idea. _Harry thought, in his head.

"I love you Harry…"

Ginny hugged him in happiness but Harry kept his arms where they were. He felt no happiness and no need to celebrate. He knew that by asking Ginny to marry him, he had created a problem that had no solution except divorce. And he was never going to stoop that low. He was Harry Potter after all. He had to be nice and kind and get married to Ginny… And then he had to pay the price his whole life….

-----------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first ever sonfic... Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks!


End file.
